New Companion
by LemonySean
Summary: While making a pit stop in Cardiff the Doctor and Rose come across an interesting fellow.


A rolling field of dark green laid shrouded in mist on the outskirts of Cardiff England, trees peppering the landscape in small groups. A small fox wandered this picturesque scene, searching for field mice and such. Its red fur was just out of place enough to be noticeable.

'I wonder where all the mice have gone,' it wondered to itself, sniffing deep into a hollow log, unable to hear the howls and barks of a dozen or so blood hounds just over a nearby hill. What he could not ignore was the gun shot.

After smashing his head into the roof of the log and scrambling out into the field, he finally saw the dogs leaping over the crest of the hill. Bursting onto action, the fox bounded across the field. After passing a small castle, he came to a fence with a small hole in it. His small paws started to work furiously to make the hole big enough to squeeze through. A quick look behind him showed the dogs and hunter were right on his tail. He dived into the hole desperate to escape, but he got stuck. Trying harder he pushed and shoved until, pop, he was free, and on the other side. The fox jumped back with a small yelp, out of the way of the paw that reached through to nab him. The dogs continued to bark and claw at the stone fence, knowing that their prey was right under their noses but just out of reach.

The fox turned and started to trot away toward a large stadium, confident that he was out of harm's way. But as he marveled at the colossal stadium, he heard a shout.

"Tally Ho!"

Looking back in horror, he saw the mounted hunter in red leap over the fence. That was all it took to send the fox sprinting for its life down one of the city's streets. As the hunter kicked up pavement with his missed shots, the fox continued to run toward the center of the city. Finally he came to a large concrete plaza, dominated by a large convention center. It was barren except for a small blue box with the words "Police Call Box" above the doors. With no other options, the fox sprinted towards the box. Closing in on the box at top speed he thought maybe he could hide behind it. But as he ran at the box the doors flew inward. Seeing his chance at escape, he ran for the opening, knowing that the hunter was right behind him. As the fox skidded to a halt, the doors slamming shut behind him, he noticed something.

"It's bigger on the inside than it is on the outside," the fox said, a look of awe on his small face, but he wasn't alone.

"Rose who was that?" asked a British mans voice from under a large console that was the center of the large room. Much larger than a phone box should have been.

"Um, Doctor could you come here a sec?" said the blond woman, staring at the fox, which was staring up at the vast amount of floors above him. Floors filled with everything one could imagine.

"Never mind, Rose could you hand me my sonic screw driver, its right next to the main viewing window."

"Doctor, Now!" the blond commanded.

"All right, all right, but I hope you realize that the sooner I make these repairs to the TARDIS, the sooner we can go," said the man climbing out from under the console.

"It talked," said Rose as a matter of fact.

"What did?"

"The fox."

"What fox?"

"That one," she said pointing at the small creature, still staring at his new surroundings.

"Well ello, where'd you come from?" said the Doctor, just noticing the fox for the first time.

"I came from outside. You see there was this hunter and I was chased and, and … I just talked. And you understood. Well that's never happened before."

"It must have been the rift's energies jumbling up your DNA." said the Doctor as if it was common knowledge.

"Rift?" said the fox, trying to get used to fact that after several years of verbal silence, he could talk.

"Oh yes, there's a tear in the fabric of time and space right here in Cardiff. Rose and I were just using the energies that bleed off of it, the same energies that changed you, to refuel the TARDIS. "

"TARDIS?" asked the fox.

"Right, that's the ship you're in right now. It stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space. It's a space and time machine. Take you anywhere and any when in any universe you want to go, she will, and all I have to do is pull this lever."

"Which one?" asked the fox, truly curious now.

"This one," the Doctor responded, pulling a large lever. And with that they vanished with a metallic grinding noise.


End file.
